Truth
by dark raven06
Summary: A person from the Titan's past comes back. Is she really there for the right reasons? or is there something else? RobxStar, BBxRae PERMANENT HIATUS
1. One Fateful Evening

Hi! It's sure been a while since I've written fanfictions. I tend to write them according to my feelings, and what happens to be going on in my life, so that's why "Fallen" is on hiatus. Someday I'll pick it up again, no worries!

Now onto my latest endeavor, this story that you're looking at, "Truth." This one lets me play with a character that I like, and I haven't written much of, and I hope you'll have as much fun reading this as it was to write it! XD

Enjoy!

EDIT: one of the comments made by Starfire (while she's talking to Robin) may have confused you, but i fixed it. Sorry about that!

Teen Titans © DC comics and Cartoon network

* * *

It was a dark, cold, rainy day at Titans Tower. It was a relatively quiet day, when it comes to bad guys. They had fought the usual jewel thief earlier today, but there were no immediate threats from the Brotherhood of Evil, or Slade. This being so, they decided to have a movie night. Instead of Beast Boy's stupid suggestion of "Super Radioactive Alien Ninjas Go!" they decided to watch the cult hit, "Not Another Superhero Movie."

Just as they were about to curl up under blankets, with bowls of popcorn in hand, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll go and see who it might be!" Starfire cheerfully volunteered. As she cheerfully floated near the door, she could sense that something was…well, different. She slowly opened the door and seeing nothing, said, "Hello? Is anyone out there in need of assistance?"

Just then, a hooded figure came out of the shadows. It was wearing a dark gray cloak, which hid their features from view. It glanced up at Starfire, revealing a pair of almond shaped, purple eyes. The figure suddenly collapsed into the door way, and during the fall, the person's hood fell off of their head to reveal…

"BLACKFIRE?" Starfire yelled.

* * *

"So much for movie night," Beast boy grumbled as Raven elbowed him in the ribs. Robin and Cyborg were carrying Blackfire to the couch, while Starfire's face was set as stone.

"Star, do you know why Blackfire came back to Earth?" Robin asked.

"No, Robin," she said very sternly, "I do not, nor do I care. I want her to leave immediately as soon as she regains consciousness."

"Star, I know you don't have a good relationship with your sister, to put it lightly, but she's hurt, can't you tell?" Cyborg said as he pointed to a major wound to her abdomen.

"NO! I banished her, she should never have shown her face to me again, after I defeated her in the battle for the throne!" Starfire calmed down, "Please excuse me, I'd like to be alone now."

"But Star—" Robin said after Starfire's moving form.

Robin looked exasperatedly at Raven, as she nodded and seemed to tell him, without words, "go to her."

Raven's hands then started to glow white and said, "Let's see what we can do for her."

Starfire was at the door to her room when she heard Robin's voice yelling, "Starfire, Wait!"

Starfire looked at him with a troubled expression, "I'm fine, Robin. I just need some time alone."

"Are you sure? You seemed really upset… do you want to talk?" the Boy Wonder said, putting a hand on her arm.

She looked away and nodded as she pushed the button that opened the door. They both walked into her pink and purple room, with the round bed in the middle. Their resident pet maggot, Slinky, was happily gnawing at the curtains.

They both sat down on the bed, and Starfire put her head into her hands. "Oh, Robin, she shouldn't have come back here."

"I know the last time you two met, she tried to set you up with a huge, gross, slimey monster-thing—"

Starfire glared at him, eyes aglow, as Robin hurriedly apologized.

"What's wrong? I'm your friend, and I want to help," the black-haired boy said as he put an arm around his troubled friend.

"It's just…Robin, Blackfire has brought nothing but trouble to me, ever since we were growing up on Tamaran. The last time, when I banished her, I hoped I would never see her again…but Robin…I still love her as a sister, even if she is a criminal…She always was stronger, and faster, and _better_ than me, I—"

Robin interrupted, "Do you remember what I told you after the first time Blackfire came to earth? I said that she's missing one thing…"

"Friends, I know, but—"

"Blackfire doesn't even compare to you. You're the most caring, compassionate person I've ever met. You have a beautiful heart, and nothing can change that."

Starfire then started to quietly sob.

"This must be really stressful for you, huh? This must have brought up some pretty bad memories…" Robin said as he softly started stroking her smooth, ruby red hair. "Always remember, I'll always be here for you, no matter what, ok?"

Starfire could only nod as she continued to quietly cry.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the living room, Raven was trying her best to heal Blackfire, though after a few attempts, the wound made some improvement, but no entirely healed. Raven looked like she was about to collapse when Beast Boy steadied her.

"How's about a break, huh?" Beast Boy said with a sheepish grin.

Raven agreed and said, "This wound is tougher than I thought. There's some kind of alien poison in it. My powers don't work completely on it, so she'll have to fight some of it on her own. I'll try to give her treatments daily, but my powers can only go so far."

"Well, I guess we'll have to just take her into the guest room then," Cyborg said, shrugging his shoulders.

"What? _She's_ staying _here?_" Beast Boy said with a shocked expression.

"She's mortally wounded and unconscious, where else is she going to go like this?" Cyborg reasoned.

"Fine, but I still don't like her," the green boy huffed as he crossed his arms.

* * *

End Ch. 1 of "Truth"

* * *

* * *


	2. Compassion

Welcome back!

This here is the second chapter of "Truth," I hope you enjoy it!

Though I must say, that if you like this fanfic, and you want it updated faster, leave a comment! I was waiting for someone to comment on this, but no one has! SO, I've decided to test how many of you like this story…

**No more updates, until at least SOMEONE wants me to.**

You see, I love to write fanfictions, and I mainly write them for you guys to read. But with no one to read them, what's the point?

Anywho, back to Chapter 2..

I don't own any part of the Teen Titans…don't hurt me.

* * *

Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy had just gotten Starfire situated in the guest room just as Robin walked in.

"How is she?" he asked quietly.

"She's severely injured, in fact, she was almost dead," Raven answered, "I couldn't heal her completely, so she'll have to go the rest of the way herself. I'll still try to heal her, but…yeah."

"Alright. But for the good of the team's well-being, there will be someone on guard at all times. While she's still out, this person will be at her bedside, if she needs assistance, when she wakes up, that person will wait outside the door," Robin said authoritatively.

"Are you sure we need to take such extreme measures? I mean, she IS hurt, and she DID come to us for help before she passed out…" Cyborg asked.

"That's true, but she still is a criminal, who has tried to kill us before. I don't want to take any chances."

The dark girl, and the cybernetic one nodded in agreement, but Beast Boy seemed peeved about it, but he reluctantly agreed.

"Beast Boy, you take first watch," said Robin.

"WHAT! Why me?" Beast boy complained loudly.

"For one thing, it's getting late (the clock said 1:30 AM) and since you were the last one to agree, you get first dibs," Robin said with a smirk as Beast Boy sulked over to Blackfire's bedside and plopped down in the red comfy chair.

"Good night, bud, and have fun with sleeping beauty here," Cyborg said tauntingly. In response, Beast Boy stuck out his tongue at his friend and fumed.

_Stupid Blackfire…Stupid Robin…Stupid everybody…_ the green teen thought.

The hours passed as the storm raged outside. Beast Boy was fascinated at the lightning patterns, until at last, his eyelids began to droop a bit. Slowly, Beast boy was out like a light, head leaning back over the back of the chair. His tongue was lolling and he was snoring and drooling happily, until his acute hearing woke him up.

He heard faint groans coming from Blackfire. He groggily looked at her, and he could tell that the black-haired girl was having trouble sleeping. He gingerly felt her forehead and felt that she had a fever. He quickly ran downstairs and got the girl a cold, wet washcloth to put on her forehead. _Even though I don't like the girl, doesn't mean she should die of a fever_ he thought as he went back up the stairs.

As he entered the doorway, he saw her stirring in her sleep. It even sounded like she was murmuring something as she dreamed. From what Beast Boy could make out, she kept saying "no...I…I didn't mean to…" BB suddenly feel his heart going out to her, as he thought _she must have had a rough time…but I still don't like her…_ He resumed his post and put the washcloth on her forehead. He watched as he could see the muscles in her face relaxing, as the washcloth helped her fever. She eventually fell back into her unconscious stupor as Beast Boy carefully monitored her fever all night.

* * *

Starfire couldn't sleep a wink. Venting her frustrations to Robin certainly helped to get some things off of her chest, but it didn't ease her restless mind.

_How did she get so hurt? Why did she show up _here _of all places? There's no one in the world who hates me as much as she does…_

Such thoughts kept her up all night.

She decided to go to the kitchen to grab a bottle of mustard. _Perhaps having something to drink will help me sleep_. She floated into the kitchen as Beast Boy was leaving with what looked like a washcloth. The green boy didn't notice her, for she was in the shadows, but she didn't say a word. She was intrigued. Her thirst of knowledge of earth customs took hold.

_What could that cleaning rag have to do with anything?_

She quietly floated behind her friend, trying to stay in the shadows, to avoid being seen. She observed how Beast Boy put the washcloth on her sister's forehead, and watched with interest how _worried_ Beast Boy looked. There wasn't anything romantic in his eyes, but a sincere _worry_. His love of humanity, of any living thing, drove him to be a vegetarian. He understood what it was like to be an outcast, so his heart went out to anyone who was hurting, or alone.

Starfire looked at the pair, the green boy, and her black-haired sister, and felt _envy_ toward the boy. She longed to feel that same compassion towards her sister, who had caused her so much torment throughout her life. She stood there for a few moments, and decided to try and go and get some more sleep.

She floated back into her room, cuddled up with Silkie, and fell asleep, forgetting about the mustard.

* * *

End Ch. 2 


	3. Of Visions

I realize that some of the things I said in the beginning of my last update were kind of unfair (like not updating until someone commented). I apologize, and I appreciate the comments I did get.

I do not own any part of Teen Titans,Copyright their respective copyright holders (DC comics and Cartoon Network if i remember correctly..but i may be wrong)

* * *

The next morning, at about 6 o'clock, being an early riser, Raven came in to check on Blackfire and Beast Boy. She walked into the small guest room to find the green boy asleep in the red armchair, and Blackfire, sleeping restlessly, with a damp washcloth on her forehead. _She must have had a fever last night_ the dark girl deduced by the washcloth. She quietly walked over to Beast Boy and gently tapped his shoulder to wake him up.

"Hey, Beast Boy. Time to change shifts," Raven said quietly

Beast boy woke up groggily and said, "Whaa…?"

"I'm here to take over the watch over our little guest here. I'm just going to get some tea first, do you want anything to eat or drink?"

Beast Boy, still groggy, said, "Huh? ...Oh, no, I don't want anything to eat. What I _do_ want is to go to sleep in my own bed. Sleeping in a chair makes my neck sore." He added a smirk at the end of that statement.

Raven smirked too, and said, "Ok, I'll be right back…Oh, and I'll take the washcloth and run it under some cold water for ya."

Beast Boy nodded and smiled broadly at his fellow titan as she walked out the door, washcloth in hand. There was something about that girl that intrigued him, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Her large, expressive, violet eyes were the kind that he could just drown happily in. He shook his head of such thoughts and checked Blackfire's fever with the back of his hand. She was still burning up, but he could sense that it was starting to get better. Then he heard Raven's footsteps down the hall, and he stood up as she walked in with a piping hot cup of green tea and a cold washcloth.

"She has a-" Beast Boy started.

"A fever? I kind of figured with the washcloth on her forehead."

Beast Boy blushed at how he should have known that she would be that perceptive. He chuckled nervously a bit and said, "Yeah…well...I think I'll be going now."

"Go get some sleep, you," Raven said with what Beast Boy thought was a small smile.

"Ok, I'll see ya later then," the green Titan said, turned around, and walked out the door, hanging a right, towards his room.

Raven's eyes lingered on the doorway, as she thought she felt a slight _twinge_ in her heartstrings. She shook those thoughts from her mind and remembered that she still had the washcloth in her hand. She put it gingerly on Blackfire's forehead. As her finger brushed against the Tamaranean exile's skin, Raven got a strong vision of horrible things—of prisons, faces of the dying, looming figures cast in shadow, searing feelings of pain…it was all scrambled in her mind, and it soon became too much. Raven fell backwards and dropped her tea, breaking the mug it was in. At the sound of the mug breaking, the feverish Blackfire was startled awake, and was hovering over the bed in fighting stance, eyes and fists a-blazing.

"HOW'D I GET HERE? WHO ARE YOU? RAVEN? WHY AM I HERE?" Blackfire roared deliriously.

"Calm down, Blackfire," Raven said calmly, "You showed up at our doorstep, on your own, with that—"

Blackfire passed out onto the bed, after the sudden outburst, which made her wound bleed slightly.

"—wound," Raven finished.

Raven sighed and enveloped the unconscious girl's body with her black energy up to her neck and straightened the girl out. Raven pulled aside the covers and put the girl to bed, replacing the washcloth on her forehead just as Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire rushed in.

"What happened? Did she try to hurt you?" Starfire said angrily, eyes blazing.

"No, no, she didn't do anything. It's just that when I tried to put the washcloth back, I touched her and I got this really strong vision that made me fall over, and the mug broke. Blackfire woke up to that and was startled and disoriented. She started yelling at me, deliriously, and then she collapsed due to the over-exertion," Raven calmly explained.

"Are you sure? Positive?" Starfire insisted.

"I think she's telling the truth, Starfire. Calm down, ok?" Robin said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

Starfire nodded and huffed out of the room just as Beast Boy came groggily in.

"Wha…What happened? Is everything ok?" Beast Boy said sleepily.

"Umm, dude, you're like 20 minutes late. Go back to bed," Cyborg informed his green friend. Beast Boy nodded, walked out the door, and went groggily back to his room.

"So, Raven, what was your vision about?" Robin asked quietly, so that he wouldn't wake up their injured guest.

"Well, it's hard to tell. It was all scrambled up. It's just…I saw horrible, _horrible_ things. Who knows what Blackfire has been through and experienced…" Raven said with her face turned away.

"Can you make any sense of the vision?" Robin asked, his inner investigator coming through.

Raven could only shake her head.

"H-how about we leave my sister alone for a bit so that she can rest, o…o-ok?" Starfire said, staring at the floor with her fists clenched.

"Yes, I think that would be best, considering her condition," Raven agreed.

"Weell, since BB is out like a light, we can have an all-you-can-eat, Cyborg's special breakfast, with absolutely no tofu!" Cyborg said with a huge grin, as hedragged Robin and Starfire into the kitchen for breakfast.

Raven smirked at Cyborg's ability to take a grave situation and turn it into an all-you-can-eat-waffle-extravaganza. She turned back to the gravely injured Blackfire, and attempted to heal her again, to no avail. _I wonder what could have caused this wound that _I _wouldn't be able to heal it._ At that thought, Blackfire slowly started to open her eyes.

"W…Where am I?...Who are you?" Blackfire asked weakly.

"One, you're at Titans Tower, and two, I'm Raven."

"W..what? How did I get here?"

"You showed up at our door last night, with that" Raven said pointing to her bleeding wound. "Here, let me help you with that," she said as she pulled out the first aid kit (which was in every room at the tower) and started treating the wound.

"Raven? ... Where is my sister?"

"Eating breakfast."

"She knows I'm here, right?" Blackfire said as she winced in pain as Raven was poking around in her wound.

"Yes, she does, and she's not thrilled, let me tell you…So, how'd you get your wound?"

Before Blackfire could answer, she fell asleep again. Raven sighed and continued to re-dress the alien girl's stomach wound.

* * *

End Chapter 3

I hope you enjoyed it, and I apologize for keeping you guys in suspense so far, heh.

--Raven


End file.
